RWBY: Worlds Collide
by Jag2853
Summary: After the Red Skull activates an ancient Asgardian weapon Captain America, Master Chief, and The Wolverine find themselves on a strange world outside their own planes of existence. Now they must team up with Beacon Academy and defeat the Red Skull, who possesses powers none on Remnant could dream of. but who else came through with them? and if they went one way, who went the other?
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Hello everyone! The other night I had a dream. And after putting that dream on paper I've created this, the cross over the world never knew it always wanted! RWBY, The Avengers, Halo, X-Men, and many more! In all seriousness, I decided to write this after that dream more or less for my own amusement, it's basically just a way to appease some of the weird ass fantasies I have. Don't worry, I'll try to keep it from getting too over the top. But, that being said, I hope you enjoy this and please leave comments telling me what you think!

Chapter one: The Emerald Forest  
"You could have the power of the gods Captain America!" Red Skull said as he bashed his fist on the control panel, crushing it beyond repair. The large ring hanging suspended from the hangars ceiling began to glow with a powdery blue, pulsating light. Steve had no idea what it would do, and he really didn't want to find out. They fought ferociously on the catwalk dozens of feet above the ground, each trying to get the upper hand and finally finish the other.  
"You said the same thing seventy years ago, still not interested!" Steve yelled as he bashed his shield into the Red Skulls chest. Sweat poured down his face, seeping under his half torn mask leaving streaks of tan between splotches of blood. He was finding it difficult to see as it drained into his eyes, luckily his heightened senses allowed him to fight, he needed this to end here.  
"Though I wouldn't mind it if Thor where here right now." He thought as he blocked several bullets from Red Skulls Walther P38. It should have been inferior by modern fire arms standards, but the alien upgrades he'd given it where enough to knock Steve back several feet. He fell onto the metal catwalk with a clang as he threw his shield, bouncing it off the ancient Asgardian weapon that loomed over them, casting a ghostly blue shadow on the walls. It reminded him of the Teserect in a strange way, though it was a large ring, not a small cube.  
The Red Skull tried to dodge his shield. But before the shield made contact with his head, it stopped. Followed shortly by a pulse of blue energy burst through the room. "You are too late Captain. Now the war we have fought in the shadows for so long shall end as it should have all those decades ago!"  
Steve jumped up and kicked him the stomach causing red skull to lurch over. "No, fear will triumph over hope!" Steve said as he threw the Red Skull over the side. He peered over the side to see what happened to him. He was falling when suddenly another blue pulse burst out, far more powerful than the first. The Red Skull, mere feet from the cold concrete floor below, was gone. And with the third one, so was he.

"I could really use her help right now." John 117 thought as he stared at the sky. Moments ago he'd been in his barracks on earth, then, in a flash of blue light, he'd crashed in the middle of strange forest, leaving a smoking crater as his over shields fritzed out and recharged. His helmet map wasn't any help either, all it told him was that the location was unmapped. "Well, guess I'm doing this the old fashion way." He thought as he climbed out of the crater.  
First thing he did was check his weapons. His on board weapons count indicated two grenades, a standard three burst assault riffle with a full three clips, his magnum with one full clip, and the Covenant energy sword he'd trained with not even an hour earlier. He looked up at the sky, it was late in the day. The moon was high on the horizon, which was how he knew he wasn't on earth. Unless an asteroid had struck the moon when he wasn't looking. He looked on several trees until he found one with moss on it. There was no way to be sure, but if moss grew on trees here like it did on earth, then it seemed that north was behind him. It did little to help him since he didn't know where any population centers were, but at least now he had his bearings. He decided to continue heading south until he figured something better.  
Chief kept his rifle at the ready, he'd had bad luck with uncharted alien worlds recently. He walked for mile after mile, a normal person would have been exhausted, but he was a Spartan. Even so, if he didn't figure something out he'd be in deep trouble. As he continued to walk he spotted something a few hundred yards off. He ducked behind a tree, a boar like creature was off in the distance. It's eyes where burning red, and it's body was covered in a bony plated armor. It didn't seem very strong, Chief stepped out from the tree. The first thing he met on this planet, might as well see if it was friendly.  
As soon as he did the boar jerked around towards him. It stared him down as chief chambered a round in his gun, pawing the ground with his hoof. "Guess it's the usual." Chief said.  
The boar rushed him. Chief fired his riffle, planting three rounds square on its head. All three bounced straight off its head plate as the boar curled into a ball and rolled toward him. It was right on top of him in a matter of seconds. He beat it into a tree with the but of his gun, but the boar bounced of the tree and landed on him. Chief fell over, dropping his gun causing it to bounce several feet away.  
The boar tried to gouge his face, but it's tusks merely glanced of his visor. He was about to throw it off of him so he could shoot it in its soft under belly with his magnum. But before he could, he heard a sknit sound, followed by three knife blades piercing the boars head from the top of its head. The boar dissolved into shadows, leaving chief to look up a the man who killed it. He wore a white tank top underneath a brown leather jacket. What struck him most, however, was that he didn't hold the knives, they stuck out between his knuckles. "Hey bub," He asked. "Where the hell am I?"

Cap was exhausted. He was still bleeding just above the eye from his fight only minutes ago, it mixed with sweat and streamed into his eye making it difficult to see. So the last thing he wanted was to do was fight a giant, two headed snake. One of the creatures fangs bounced off his shield as he dashed between trees, using his advanced senses and reflexes to avoid hitting them. He ran faster now, trying to out run it. Fighting this thing was out of the question until he had time to get himself together. Suddenly there was no ground beneath him. He tumbled down a cliff. He curled into a ball to protect himself and used his shield to lessen the impact.  
He listened carefully as he hit the bottom, the snakes had stopped. It slithered away to God knows where. "You need help?" Someone asked, it sounded like a young girl. Cap rubbed his eyes, clearing them so he could see. She was about five feet tall, maybe fifteen or sixteen. She wore a dark black skirt and corset with a blood red hood.  
He got up and looked around, that snake could show up at any moment. "Run kid, there's a giant snake thing coming." He said urgently, looking around to get an idea of his surroundings.  
She tilted her head, staring at him with startling grey eyes. "Does it have two heads? One white and one black?" She asked raising her hand to indicate the number two.  
"Yeah." He said taking his torn mask off. "Go get help. I'll hold it off as long as I can." He told her as he adjusted his shield to make sure it was properly in place for the fight. If she got the authorities maybe he could figure out what was happening.  
But instead of doing what he said, she reached under her hood. From beneath it she pulled out a large, red, rectangular thing that had what looked like a pistol grip and a scope. "Actually, I am the help." She said as it began to expand, a large scythe blade popping out atop a long black pole arm.  
"Is that a scythe?" He asked, trying to figure out why a young girl had such a strange weapon.  
"Its also a high impact sniper rifle."  
"Why is it also a gun?" He asked.  
The girl pulled the slide chambering a round in her scythe. "No time. My names Ruby, what's yours?" She asked.  
Cap rubbed more blood out of his eyes. The cut wasn't deep so he wasn't loosing too much blood, but it was enough to make fighting difficult at best. Plus he was God knows where fighting a monster he'd never seen. As much as he hated it, he may need her help. "Steve Rogers. My friends call me Cap. Now what the hell are we fighting?  
Ruby looked around to see where the beast may come from. "It's called a King Taitjitu. A really big Grimm, me and my team, along with some friends, where assigned to take it out. Luckily you brought it to us, thanks by the ways, we've been looking for hours. I'll call them and tell the to meet up with us so we can take it out." She reached into her bag and pulled out a bandage. "Here, take care of your eye."  
"Thanks." Steve said as he wiped the blood away and applied the bandage.  
She pulled out a phone and made a call. "Guys, I found it. I also found a guy in a costume." Steve was about to correct her, but she went on before he could. "Who's closest to my position?" She asked.  
"Yo that's me Ruby." A guy said on the other end of the line. "I also found some guys who think it's Halloween. One of them even has knives coming out of his hand. It's really cool actually. We'll meet you there in about three minutes." The guy said.  
"Thanks Sun!" She said. "Ok, let's go kill stuff." She said propping the scythe over her shoulder. "Oh, are you a huntsman? Wait, if you where you'd have known what the snake was. So what are you?" She asked.  
Steve wasn't sure what to say, thought the truth seemed like a good place to start. "I'm a super soldier, I was created during the Second World War to fight the Nazi rouge science division Hydra. Also, where am I? I woke up her about twenty minutes ago in crater." Steve asked, hoping Ruby could shed some light on his situation. He hadn't had much of a chance to worry about it, he'd been attacked by the King Taitjitu as soon as he landed.  
"The Emerald Forest." Ruby said as they started climbing back up the hill. Ruby slipped and started falling, but with blinding speed Steve reached his arm out and caught her with his shield. "And I don't know what any of what you just said is."  
"And where's that?" He asked, if he got the name of a city he might be able to figure out what happened after the Ring had gone off. And how didn't she know about him, Hydra, or World War II?  
"Just outside Beacon academy in Vale." She said as started climbing back up. All Steve knew was that he'd never heard of a city called Vale.  
"Hey, Ruby, what country am I in?" He asked, the truth becoming clearer and far more confusing.  
Ruby looked down to him confused. "Country? This is the Kingdom of Vale." Now Steve knew there was a problem. There was no kingdom called Vale.  
They reached the top of the cliff and he looked up to the shattered moon in the sky, now it made sense. "Jesus, first I wake up seventy years in the future and now I wake up on an alien planet." He said to himself. His luck just kept getting better and better. Ruby turned around to ask what he'd just said. "Nothing, just musing to myself." He said, he'd need her help soon and he didn't want her to be think he's crazy.  
They walked for a few feet until suddenly Steve heard something. He grabbed Ruby by her hood and pulled her behind a tree. He put his finger to his lip and told her to be quiet. He listened carefully, the forest was thick, they couldn't see it, but he could hear it. "Ok Ruby, it's right there. I take it head on while you flank it."  
She shook her head and whispered to him. "No, the other head will either over whelm you or get me before I can take it out. We both go head on, if we hold out long enough Sun will show up and he can help us."  
Steve sighed, was he really about to let a young girl fight a giant monster with him? But it's not like he had much of a choice, despite what he's done she has more experience in this field then him. "Alright. On three, we rush it. One, two..." Steve paused for a second, he wanted to get her away from the fight, but he knew he couldn't. "Three." They ran out, Steve ran as fast as he could, and Ruby kept up, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.  
Steve threw his shield at the creatures head to draw its attention as Ruby jumped onto a tree branch using it to spring board her self above the monster shutting it from the top. The King Taitjutu attacked Steve with the black head while the white one attacked Ruby.  
Steve's shield flew back on his arm as he dodged to the left between the two heads. Ruby landed next to him. "How do we take this thing out?" He asked as he bashed another head away.  
Ruby put a new clip in her scythe and pulled the slide back. "Don't worry, help is almost here." Steve punched the black head while Ruby stabbed the white one with the spear tip on the end of the scythe shaft.  
"Good. Ruby, aim for the spot where the necks fork out."  
"Got it Cap!" Ruby said as she shot straight where Steve had said. Both heads screeched in pain. Ruby followed through by slicing the side of the white heads neck.  
Cap drew his shield back to throw his shield, but as he was about to throw it, two golden silhouettes ran past him. One jumped over Ruby and the other went straight to the white head. Upon contact they each blew up distracting the King Taitjutu as three men ran up to Steve and Ruby. "Sup guys. So we found it?" One of them said. His skin was tanned and his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his bare chest and stomach. His hair was messy and a vibrant blonde, the same color as his tail.  
"Yup Sun! Who are these guys?" Ruby asked, looking at a man in a green suit of armor and one in a brown leather jacket.  
Sun pointed at them. "This guy here calls himself Master Cheif, and the other one goes by the name Logan. Found them after they killed a boarbatusk. Who's this guy?"  
"Steve Rogers, he also goes by Cap." See said as the beast started to stir again. "Ok, now let's take this guy out." Ruby said as she reloaded her scythe.  
"No. You kids back down. Let us take care of this." Master Chief said as he pulled out a strange handle. He pressed a button in the center and two purple energy blades extended from both sides. "Wolverine, you take the white head while I get the black one. Steve you distract the heads, keep them from attacking us."  
Steve grabbed his shield and threw it, bouncing it off the trees and between their heads. "Now!" He yelled. The other two went to their respective heads. Logan jumped on top of the white one, six metal claws extended form his hands. With primal fury he jammed them into its head, strike after strike after strike. Eventually it just couldn't take it anymore.  
Meanwhile Chief took a less direct, more tactical approach. Dodging Steve's shield as it flew back to him, Chief stabbed the creatures blood red eye and pulled it out of it's socket. He pulled a grenade from his belt and threw it in. It detonated, blowing the monsters head off while he jumped out of the way.  
Logan jumped off and rode the explosion back over to the others as Steve used his shield to block flying debris. "Class dismissed kids." Logan said as he pulled a cigar out and lit it.  
Steve turned towards the two kids. They weren't on Earth, and from what he could tell probably not in their own dimension. "Yeah," he said, "now can I see the principle?"

They sat in a large room overlooking a school courtyard via a giant clock face. The stories they'd all told where incredible, most people would never believe it. But Professor Ozpin wasn't most people. "So let me get this straight," he said, "Mr. Rogers, you where fighting this Red Skull person when he activated the ring. Then all of you saw a flash of blue light, and you landed here on Remnant?"  
"That about sums it up." Logan said. "Now how the hell do I get back? I got a class I need to teach in the morning." He said, putting his cigar back in his mouth.  
"Mr. Logan, I understand you're upset, but I must ask you refrain from smoking inside my office." Ozpin said, prompting Logan To roll his eyes and put the cigar out on his forearm.  
Steve looked out of the window. "He's right though. We need to get back to our own worlds. And if the ring sent us here, who's to say others didn't come?" He asked. As soon as the words left his mouth two girls came barging into the room.  
one had straight whit hair and a sword strapped to her side while the other had puffy yellow hair. "Ruby! Have you seen her?!" The girl with long yellow hair said.  
"Seen who?" Ruby said.  
"Blake," she said, "there was this weird flash of light and suddenly she was gone."

"Ugh." Blake moaned as she opened her eyes. She was in a room that appeared to be a medical facility. The walls where a sterile, grayish blue with startling bright lights.  
She looked around and saw a black skinned woman with white hair standing next to her bed. As soon as Blake opened her eyes she pulled a phone out and made a call. "Professor, she just woke up."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I apologize for the unexpected break right after the first chapter. It was the end of the school year so I had some end of the year stuff to do. On the bright side I am now a high school graduate. Well anyways, hers the second chapter! Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for chapter three.

Chapter two: Magic swords and light sabers

Mariko Oshiro was a detective. She believed what the evidence allowed her to believe. So when the evidence was the fact that she was lying in a smoking crater in her pajamas with a woman with antlers pointing a gun at her, she had no idea what she was supposed to believe. "Here's a good chance to prove your loyalty." A guy wearing a strange mask said. "Shoot the witness." Mariko didn't know what she was witnessing, but she was glad she'd grabbed her odachi, Glorious Victory Unsought, when the first blue flash showed up. She clutched the hilt, Glorious Victory was far too long to be effective. Or it would be, if it wasnt that specific odachI. The woman with antlers pulled the slide back and flipped the safety off. "So all I have to do is kill this human and I'm in?" She asked pointing the gun at Mariko's chest. A quick smile flashed across her and sh winked at Mariko. "That's all I needed to hear." She brought the but of the pistol to the guy's nose knocking him back into some trashcans. "You have the right to remain silent." The guy got up and rushed her, blood dripping down his nose. He unsheathed a knife from beneath his jacket and tried to slice her jugular. She knocked it away and kneed him in the solar plexus. "I suggest you use it."

Mariko knew those words. A cop, this woman with antlers was a cop. Mariko released the hilt of her sword and stood up. She knew one thing now, one more then just a moment ago. The woman looked at her. "Where the hell did you come from? You almost ruined my bust here." She said.

Mariko stood up. "Oh my god you have antlers." She finally said. She scolded herself for saying it. Even if she was a foreigner here it was no reason to act like a gaijin.

The woman apparently agreed. "Thanks! I was starting to wonder what the hell those things on my head where. Now, who are you and where'd you come from?" She asked again.

"My name is Mariko Oshiro," She told the antlered woman. "I'm from Tokyo Japan. Now, where the hell am I? A minute ago I was in my apartment about to go to bed, then there was a blue light. I couldn't find where it was coming from, it was just there. So I grabbed my sword and then suddenly here I was with you pointing a gun at me."

The woman blinked several times. "Ok. Well this is interesting." She said putting her gun beneath her jacket. "So, Tokyo Japan, where the hell is that?" She asked to Mariko's surprise. What the hell does she mean where's Japan?

"It's in Asia, on Earth?" She said trying to figure out what she meant. Then she saw a puddle on the ground. It had probably been there a while, but in the dark alley it would be shaded so it could have been there for days. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It prompted her to look up in the sky to confirm what she had seen. It was late at night, and the moon was visible high in the sky, along with dozens of it's shattered pieces. "Oh shit." Mariko said.

"All right, I believe you." The woman said. "My name is Amber, and you mind coming down to the station with me?" She asked as she cuffed the perp.

Mariko analyzed her options, none of the which were good. She could try to figure out what was happening herself, but that could get real bad real fast. She couldn't be sure going to the cops would be any better though. Amber could just be saying she believed her, the second they get to the station she could have Mariko committed. "Your badge, show it to me." First thing she could do was confirmed she was a cop.

Auburn obliged. She reached under her coat and pulled out a gold, metal, shield and showed it to her. It read "Vale Police Department" on top and bottom it said, "To protect and serve the kingdom."

"Trust me?" She asked putting it back in her jacket.

Mariko propped Glorious Victory over her shoulder. So she was a cop, at least that much was true. And wherever she was it certainly wasn't Tokyo. "Don't have much choice do I?"

Auburn smiled and started walking. "Nope. Now come on, I need to get this guy to the station and I think my captain would like to talk to you." She grabbed the perp and walked him to here car. "Come on, I don't have all day." She said as she put him in the back seat. Mariko got in the passenger seat. It was difficult to fit Glorious Victory in, but she didn't want to let go of it until she knew what was going on. They went to the station and another cop took the perp to be processed and questioned. Mariko couldn't help but notice the dirty look the other cop gave Auburn.

"Come on, this way." Auburn told Mariko as she walked into a large office.

A man in uniform sat behind a large wooden desk. He was busy filing paper work, desperately trying to decrease the workload in his inbox. He looked up, rubbed his temples and sighed. "Auburn, I know you don't like to follow protocol, but can you please not bring strangers into my office without a meeting scheduled?" He said as he pushed his paper work to the side. "And who the hell is she?"

Auburn pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit. "I was meeting with the suspect when she showed up from out of nowhere. There was this quick flash of blue light then bam. She was right there." She said.

The captain adjusted the glasses so that they sat on the bridge of his nose. He looked at Auburn, then to Mariko. "Ok, and where did she come from?" He asked her, obviously interested in this story.

"I'm not sure where the place she said she's from is, but it sure as hell ain't on Remnant. Where'd you say you're from again Mariko?" She asked as she took of her jacket and flung it over her shoulder.

Mariko set Glorious Victory against the side of her chair. "I said I'm from Tokyo Japan. I was in my apartment when the blue light appeared. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from so I grabbed my sword, suddenly I was in the middle of a crater in the alley."

The captain eyed Glorious Victory. "That weapon does look a tad strange. Longer then most swords, no gun added so it must be older." He got up and opened some blinds revealing e windows behind him. "And she's telling the truth Auburn?"

"I'd know if she wasn't Captain." She said as she leaned on his desk. Mariko was surprised by the certainty with which she said that. As a detective she had a certain intuition when it came to people lying, having a junkie for a sister had helped, but even she wouldn't say she knew for a fact that someone was lying or telling the truth.

The captain, however, didn't feel the same as Mariko. "That semblance of yours sure is something Auburn. All right here's what we can do, Mariko, what's your occupation?" He asked her.

"Sergeant in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Why?" She asked as he came back to his desk.

"Perfect. Well, we can't go to the government with this, they'll just think we're all nuts. So for now you're with us. Auburn, you needed a room mate right? Why not Mariko?"

Auburn got off the desk and leaned back on her heels. "Yeah, but I was kind of hoping for someone who could pay rent." She said.

The captain nodded and started filing paper work. "And she can, if she's willing to take this job. Mariko, would you like to work with us? Auburn needs a new partner and you need a job while you're here."

Mariko considered the idea, but auburn had already made her decision. "Sir, I don't need a partner. I'm fine by myself, she can stay with me if she wants but we aren't partners."

The captain slammed his fist on his desk. "Dammit Auburn it's been two months! Yes you do need a new one. So either take her or take a two week suspension." He said.

Auburn clenched her jaw like she was trying to decide. Suddenly she unclenched her jaw and pointed at Mariko. "We don't even know if she wants to work here. If she says yes then fine, I'll partner with her." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

The captain nodded and looked at her. "Well, it looks like it's up to you Mariko. We can help you, but in the mean time you'll need a job and a place to stay." He said.

Her options weren't very numerous. She doubted her journalistic writing degree would get her very far here, plus she'd need someone to show her how things worked. And she wouldn't be able to do much about her situation otherwise. "Well, looks like I don't really have a choice." She finally said, prompting Auburn to drop her arms.

"Ok, looks like we're partners." She said. "You'll take care of the paper work while I get her set up?" She said looking at the captain.

"Of course, the department can't afford to let me leave this desk now can it?" He said, waving to the mountain of paper work scattered across his desk. "She can have the desk right across from yours. Remember to have her check out a fire arm. You two come here first thing in the morning tomorrow, I'll have an assignment for you guys. Now get going, y'all got shit to do and it's damn near midnight. Plus I got to make a history for her. If the higher ups find out..."

Mariko and auburn got up and left the office. As soon as the door closed she turned to Auburn with a mountain of questions. "The hell was that? He asked some questions, believes this ridiculous about me being from some other planet or dimension or what ever, and gives me a job? Why do you believe me even?" She asked as Auburn put her jacket back on.

"Well, you weren't lying, I'd know if you were." She said as they walked down the hall.

"But how?" Mariko asked, she was getting tired of of all the crap she was being told that made no sense to her but seemed to be common knowledge to everyone else.

"My semblance, I know wether someone is lying or not with a hundred percent accuracy." Auburn said as they turned a corner into a room labeled armory.

"Your what?" Mariko asked, trying to make sense of what she was being told.

Auburn unlocked the door and they walked in. Unlike the armory at the Tokyo station there was more then just fire arms. Along with guns there where all sorts of knives, axes, swords, hammers, almost all of which appeared to have some sort of gun built in. "Take your pick." She said as she grabbed a few boxes of ammo for herself. "And a semblance is a power or special ability. Using aura, our life force, we can access our semblance, along with protecting us from danger. Guess your world doesn't have it." She said.

"Guess not, but I've seen stranger shit before." Mariko decided against telling her about the magic sword she currently held in her left hand. Glorious Victory Unsought, the final sword ever forged by the near mythical Inazuma. He was said to have the ability to fold the forces of fate itself into his swords. She'd seen several Inazuma blades before, including her own. Glorious Victory Unsought did exactly as it said. It granted glory and victory to those who wield it, but only those who do not seek it. Those who wield it otherwise are doomed to fail.

Her past adventures dealing with Fuchida, who had used the cursed katana beautiful singer, and the modern day ninja clan The wind were the only reason Mariko was able to keep calm given the situation. She wasn't sure how Auburn was dealing with it.

Mariko found a rack of pistols and finally decided on a fire arm that looked like a Colt 1911 since it was the only one she was familiar with.

"All right here you go. Dust bullets with a box of regular rounds. Now let's get going, I'll show you your desk tomorrow morning."

"Hey bub, wake up." Logan told Steve as he put on his jacket. Most of the dorms where occupied by the various exchange students leaving only two rooms, each of which could only fit two people, leaving the two to room together while Cheif got a room to him self.

Steve sat up and immediately grabbed his side; in his fight with Red Skull he must have fractured a rib without realizing it. It was healed now but it still hurt. "I thought I set the alarm for," he grabbed the alarm clock on the desk and looked at it. "Two hours ago." He said putting it back.

Logan went to the bathroom and started shaving with his claws. "You did. You slept right through it to. Took a hell of a beating yesterday, figured you needed it. Plus I didn't want to hear that damned thing." He said as he finished. "Either ways, Ozpin wanted to see you, something about talking to some one down at the station to see about finding the Red Skull."

"Why me?" Steve asked as he put his shirt on.

"Apparently you're the people person among us. Plus you'll know what to look for since you've fought this guy before." He walked out to leave Steve to his task; only to have his own task shoved right in his face.

"Why good morning sir! May I have a word with you?" A large man in a red suit walked up to Logan in large strides. "My name is professor Port, and correct me if I'm wrong but were you're from you're a teacher correct?" The man asked, his mustache wiggling each time he opened his mouth.

"Yeah, why you asking?" Logan said. He figured Ozpin would have told the rest of the faculty, so he wasn't surprised that Port knew. What did surprise him was why he wanted him.

"Well you see, it seems I have a last minute mission in the south of the kingdom, as such I have no one to sub for me. I was hoping you'd be kind enough to take my place." Port said.

Logan was having a hard time processing the request. "I teach history, not sure how I can help you." Logan pushed his way past the man.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Logan, that wasn't a question." He turned around to see a woman with short, blonde hair that was tied in a bun and a purple cape. She adjusted her glasses and stuck out her hand. "Glynda Goodwitch." She said introducing herself. She had a stern look about her, she obviously took her job seriously. "And Ozpin may have granted you room and board while you're here but that hardly means you get to lay around all day doing nothing." She took out a tablet like device and started to fill out paper work. "No, while you're here you will act as a substitute teacher for professor Port."

Logan rolled his eyes, being a teacher was hard enough, now he had to teach a class he probably knew nothing about. "All right, what's the class?" Logan asked.

Prof. Goodwitch turned around and started walking down the hall. "You'll be showing some freshman how to dispatch an Ursa Major. I believe you're familiar with them?" Logan smiled. Maybe he would be able to teach the class.

They walked until they came to a classroom filled with long desks, each raised over the one in front of it like steps. The board was covered with chalk drawings of monsters, each had notes sprawled next to them in tight chicken scratch. "I'll go get the cage." She handed him a tablet. "This is your scroll. Along with letting you take attendance it acts as your faculty key as well as a communicator. Do not lose it." Goodwitch said as students began filing in.

Logan took stock of the students. The Scroll had a list of their names along with a picture of their face. There was the girl with the red hood from yesterday, Ruby Rose. The guy with the monkey tail, Sun Wu Kong. He was talking to a guy with blue hair and googles, named Neptune. He kept taking attendance noting the various characteristics of his students, made it easier for him to tell who was their with out looking at the list. Finally all the students were in and seated when he noticed an empty seat between Sun and Ruby. He looked at the list and saw who was missing. "Hey, is a Ms. Belladonna here?" He asked.

Ruby raised her hand. "Uhh, sir, she went MIA yesterday. We still don't know where she is." She said putting her hand back down.

"Oh, ok then." He said putting the scroll on the desk. "Well guys, Port had a mission so I'm your sub for a while. My name is Mr. Logan and today I'm gonna show you how to kill one of those Ursa Majors. Any questions?"

A guy in heavy armor and short, brownish red hair spoke up. "Yeah, where's your weapon? He asked with a cocky grin.

SKNIT! Logan raised his fist to reveal three silvery gray claws extended from between his knuckles. "Right here. And raise your hand next time." He said looking around at the astonished faces of his students. They all looked surprised to see his claws, all except one. A girl with long black hair, Logan recalled her name as being Cinder, looked more interested then anything. "Now where's the monster?" He asked.

"Right behind you." He heard a voice say as something hit him in the back, smashing him into the floor. "You really need to learn to be ready Mr. Logan." He hadn't recognized the smell of the Grimm when it entered the room, and Goodwitch had managed to bring it in silently catching Logan completely off guard. Logan rolled over on his back to see a large, pitch black bear with a bony hide and deep red eyes staring at him. Blood trickled down his forehead but the wound quickly seals itself. Them Grimm brought one of its massive paws up to smash him again. Logan raised his fist as it did, causing the creature to cut open its paw.

He held the paw about a foot over his head. "Alright, lesson one. I don't care what it is," Logan got out from under the creature and stood back up. "If it doesn't have a head it can't survive." He jumped up and stabbed it in the chest, using it for leverage to pull himself up to the Grimm's neck, and, in one swift motion, he cut its head off. It dropped to the floor and immediately began dissolving. "Questions?"

The rest of the period passed with him asking questions from a study guide he'd found in the desk that Port had made for a previous test. It was more for him then the students really. Finally the bell rang and the students began to leave. "That was awesome!" Sun said as he walked up to Logan. "How'd you get those claws?" He asked.

Logan took out a cigar and lit it. "Long story. Any news on Blake?" He asked as he took a puff.

Suns tail dropped as soon as Logan asked. "No. They have no idea where to start looking either." He said.

Logan patted him on the shoulder and sat at his new desk. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Now go on, you have another class to get to."

Steve drove down the highway away from the city, the motorcycle he'd been lent humming beneath him. Ozpin had sent him to speak with someone at the police station hoping that they could find answers there. Along with the motor cycle and change of clothes, a shirt that bore the academy's coat of arms and jeans, his shield had received an upgrade. Now in the center on the back was embedded a blue dust crystal. Supposedly it was would be able to send bursts of electricity into his targets on impact.

Steve thought back on his conversation with the captain. He'd certainly learned quite a bit from it. A girl from another dimension had shown up at the station. If he had gotten up with his alarm he would have been able to meet her before she left to go help a station in the east of the kingdom. He was headed there now to catch up with her. But what had stuck with Steve the most was the time of her arrival. She'd shown up near midnight, close to five hours after him, Chief, and Logan. So if that was the case was the Red Skull already here? Or was the worse yet to come.

The red skull sat in an office in an abandoned warehouse. This place had become his new base of operations since arriving nearly two weeks earlier. In that time he's managed to accomplish many things.

He'd set up new operations in this kingdom called Atlas, gathered followers, many of whom were defects from the White Fang, and he set up a steady, albeit small, stream of revenue and supplies from a moderately wealthy investor. But his greatest achievement was control of this new found power of his. Perhaps the rings power had reacted with the prototype super soldier serum that coursed through his veins. But all he knew for sure I'd that this power is what was keeping the beowolves obedient to him, keeping them at guard ready to pounce on the intruder who fought his way through his guards towards the Red Skull himself.

The intruder had shown up roughly ten minutes prior. His glowing red sword cutting through the security gate as if it were butter. Of course his men were trying to fight back, but his strange, mystical powers were too much for them. The sounds echoed down the hall and got louder with each passing moment. The Skull knew exactly what he would do once it ended.

Within just a few seconds the fighting stopped. The door flew off its hinges to reveal the intruder. A man dressed in black with a flowing, red cape. Despite his obvious age time had not taken much of a toll on the mans body.

The Red Skull reached under his desk and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Gutten tag, may I ask what your name is?" He asked

The mans sword disappeared leaving only the curved hilt which he put at his side. "I am Darth Tyrannous, Count of Serenno. I believe we may have some matters to discuss."


End file.
